Just Plain Freaky
by Lady Naru Ryoko
Summary: What if the pilots were... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Written by my muse on a sugar high, he thinks it's hilarious but I'm not so sure... PG for... transexuals


Once upon a time, a long time in the future, there lived 5 guys

Once upon a time, a long time in the future, there lived 5 guys. But, these were not just any 5 guys. No, they were strong and daring, with an assortment of interesting hairstyles, various weapons, spandex and... magic powers?! Wait just a damn minute! *has a hurried conversation with her muse**lets Kage take her place and goes off to get some jelly donuts**the normally quiet muse laughs maniacally at what fate, er... he has in store for his unsuspecting victims in this PWP fic* Hmmm... Evil is a wonderful thing...

*~*~*

Kisama... Shenlong Crystal Power, Make-up.

Heavyarms Crystal Power, Make-up.

Deathscythe Crystal Power, Make-up!

Sandrock Crystal Power, Make-up!

Ninmu ryoukai. Zero Crystal Power, Make-up.

::Sailor Zero leaps into action. Taking her stance, she points at the youma and says::

Zero: Omae o korosu.

All rest: *facefault*

Zero: *pulls pistol out of her _spandex_, (no wonder she took the job...) multicolored fuku and shoots the youma dead *BLAM!*

Youma: *hits ground with a satisfying cartoon CLUNK*

Zero: Ninmu kanryou.

::Sailor Zero looks smug. She adjusts her shoulder-length odangos and smirks::

::Sailor Deathscythe plays with her menacing scythe and re-arranges her braid::

Deathscythe: That's it!? This is _waaaay_ too easy. I had more fun when we were pilots...

Zero: *growls* Hai...

Sandrock: Actually, this is kind of interesting...

Shenlong: *Looks at Sailor Sandrock in disgust and points her katana threateningly* Nani!? KUSO! You... you, WEAK ONNA!

Heavyarms: *rolls eyes* You're a girl too Sailor Shenlong...

Shenlong: *mouths silently**stares down at his white, green, and red fuku*

::Sailor Heavyarms flashes a rare smile, which is very becoming with her elegant features, wild bangs, shoulder-blade length brown hair and bright red, green, and orange fuku::

::Pretty, blonde, Sailor Sandrock looks hurt. She picks at her gray skirt::

Sandrock: I _mean_ that it's nice to fight the bad guy in a different way...

Zero: *lifts upper lip a little* Hn...

Deathscythe: *adjusts the riding-up black fuku skirt* All right, so what now? We should probably change back, ne?

::In response to her question, where Sailor Zero used to be is now standing (please tell me you already figured this out...) a Japanese boy with wild hair in a green tank top and spandex shorts::

Deathscythe: Oh...

::Sailor Deathscythe is now a cute guy in a black priest outfit with the same well kept ass length braid::

::Sailor Sandrock becomes a sea green eyed, blonde haired, vest clad Arabian::

::Sailor Heavyarms transforms into a guy wearing a blue-green turtleneck and jeans. He has a wild, gravity defying uni bang::

::Sailor Shenlong is a Chinese guy in baggy white pants and a dark blue tank top. His low ponytail is _so_ tight it looks painful.::

Wufei: *sighs tiredly* Let's go home now.

Duo: *looking murderous* Yeah, I have something I need to tell that _damn_ cat about my new job...

Quatre: *innocent as always* What's that?

Duo: O - *gets cut off*

Heero: - mae o korosu *produces another pistol from... spandex**smirks mischievously*

Trowa: *nods silently*

Wufei: *grins**brandishes katana* I will have JUSTICE!

Quatre: *gulps**mumbles* Okaaaaaaayyyyyyy... Now I'm scared...

*~*~*

Kage giggles out loud for ten minutes before his author comes in and, afraid for her personal safety, slaps him.

Kage: *shakes his head* Gomen...

Lady Serena: I'm never letting you near pocky again... unless I want to do more humor. *reads the fic* I personally don't think it's that funny, but we'll test it on fanfiction.net anyway. *sighs* What am I going to do with you?

Kage: *giggles* Feed me to the Playmate of the month?

Lady Serena: -_-' Nooooooo... *slaps him upside the head* Stop that will ya?

Kage: *presses his palms together* Gomen nasai...

Lady Serena: Oh shutup... just do the Disclaimer of Doom

Kage: *hold up a sign*

::Disclaimer of Doom: Me don't beeze own'en none Wing of Gundam::

Lady Serena: o.O! Ne, Kage?

Kage: *sweetly* Nani?

Lady Serena: -_-' Did you run that through the spelling and grammar checker?

Kage: Uh... no.

Lady Serena: *sighs* Thought so... Oh well. Review minna!


End file.
